The present invention relates generally to an aircraft passenger seat frame arrangement, and more particularly, to a seat base frame layout for an aircraft passenger seat in which in-flight entertainment components are located over one of the front and rear beams, allowing a life-vest container to be positioned below or in front in an area with low passenger space impact.
Aircraft passenger seats are typically configured with in-flight entertainment (“IFE”) equipment such as video, media, internet, communications and audio equipment for use during a flight. Such equipment often requires supporting hardware, cabling, wire harnesses, etc., referred to collectively herein as “IFE components,” that must be located in proximity to the WE equipment. Because the area beneath the seat is typically reserved for legroom and luggage storage, particularly in economy seating classes, it has been necessary to locate IFE components apart from the seats that they serve, resulting in long cable lengths, complexity and cost. Therefore, it would be desirable to configure a seat frame such that it is possible and practical to locate IFE components beneath the seats, without having to relocate life vest containers or consuming space reserved for passenger use.